Opposites Attract
by bLu3-Ph30nIx
Summary: Meet Kuromaru, he sexy cat kunochi who can knock KIba off his feet and send hi soaring in one breathe


**Opposites Attract**

What happens when Kiba finds the girl of his dreams? A sweet, sexy girl that can knock him off his feet, then send him soaring in the same breath. Meet Kuromaru, the new kunoichi from the Nekomaki clan. I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 1: Here Kitty Kitty**

For four long months, the sun was but a lemon drop in grey sheeted skies, but during the spring its force and strength started to return. Now the sun, full in all its golden glory, was blazing, warming everything with a white hot touch. The trees, green and lucious with summer, provided the perfect shade for the young shinobi as he changed into his favorite pair of swimtrunks, the red ones with Ceberus on them. Cool right?

Stripping off his coat, which for some reason he wore despite the warmth of Fire Country, and his ninja pants. He sprinted full force to the crystal clear river. It beckoned him, shining and sparkling like diamonds, saying, " Come in and feel the coolness of my touch, the coolness that will save you from the sun's rays." Within seconds, he immersed himself in the blue, silky ripples, it's surprising that the red painted fangs on his face didn't run off. A new world had enveloped him, coating him just like everything else in and cool blue. Things down here took on a different form. men swam like fish and rocks experienced the motion of living things. He didn't have the time to take this in, Kiba was on his own personal misson...Operation Light Fish.

The light fish were a pretty sight to see, swimming around him, their silky, golden scales flashing. Their cream colored eyes looked at him with a calculating stare. He was a strage new creature in their world, why didn't he has fins or gills? Where was his tail? These were probably questions on their minds, that is if fish have thought concept. Fast, sleek bodies, dashed up to him, tails and fins tickling his cheeks and stomach. Daring to get close to him, they swam as near as their courage would allow, only to be caught in his strong braided net.

Frantically the fish trashed about, trying hard to break free from the prison, trying hard to stay away from the surface to which they were inevitably going. The scales along their bodies started to glow, a gold light contrasting with the blue. The water around them started to get hot as they produced light, the rope net burned slightly but held onto its captives. They wiggled and trashed, but soon grew limp, they had given up, the light coming off them had dulled to show. They knew they had no more hope to be free.

Auburn locks broke through the barrier, usually wild, now dripping in his eyes. He howled, the wind catching his voice and throwing it to the forest and making it echo. "Akamaru we're eatin' good today." The dog in question barked happily running to Kiba and licked him it the face, knocking him down in the process as he tried to make it to shore.

Akamaru had grown in the two and a half years Naruto had been gone. He was big enough for Kiba to ride on now, and his fur had taken on a reddish hue, true to his namesake. He wasn't the only though. Kiba had become a fine young man, the very embodiment of a true Inuzuka. He was fit, strong and had gotten handsome over the years. He had become the new object of the girls affections along with the lazy genius Shikamaru, the dumbass Naruto, and the new skinny Choji.

Kiba pushed the dog from him, and shook all the water from him just like any canine would, and his hair went back to its unruly, downward spikes. Net still in hand, he made his way to the makshift firepit. He cut off the scales, heads, and tails, making them look like little fillets before skewering them with some sticks he'd sharpened on his way here. Now he set the pit ablaze, adding leaves to feed the fire's hunger. White smoke rose in the sky taking the aroma of fish with it.

" Just what we need, I'm glad it's summer again or else we'd have to wait for the light fish for a long time. Isn't that right boy? " He scratched behind Akamaru's ears. It's was the truth, light and fire fish only came during thr summer in Konaha, and the light fish were Kiba's favorite- in case you haven't figured that out yet. He loved their taste, it was sweet and light compared to most other fish, like meat treated with berry flavored wine.

" What's that smell? " He caught the whiff of something, something unfamillar. Even though the fish were cooking and the aroma filled the forest, he could still tell that this was a distinct smell, and new smell.....an enemy smell. Kiba drew his kunai, and crept in the direction of the smell, slowly taking the defensive stance. He saw a shadow dart to a berry bush and lunged at it, fully intent on killing it if was of the enemy. But as he tried to plunge the kunai it their heart, but shocked at the sight before him.

Kiba was staring at the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Her eyes were breathtaking, hues of green and gold mixing together in her almond shaped eyes. Her ebony curls flowed around her face like a halo, with the tips dippd in gold, framing her heart shaped face. Her porcelain, yet tanned skin was unblemished and her pink lips were set in what seemed to be a perminant pout, where quivering because she was frightened slightly. Her delicate hands, clad in a pair of crimson lace fingerless gloves, held loosely onto his arms, as she tried to defend herself. Her nails were coated in gold.

He felt gaze shifting downward, her neck was slender wrapped in a light scarlet choker, a blood red rose in the center. Dark and light red ribbons streamed from it and lead down to her dress. It looked so beautiful her enchancing her well endowed chest and slender waist and legs. Her shoulders were bare, exposing more of her slightly tanned skin. The light scarlet silk encased her curves in ways that enticed him even though they'd just met.

The dress itself was purely elagant. The neckline was low, so low that it showed her small shoulders and it dipped down in the center creating a vaugue " V," just above her chest. The fabric also gathered at the neckline too. The sleeves ran down clinging to her arms and gather at the ends. Red lace was sewn to the gathering fabric, flowing around her hands. The sides and front of the dress, from the waist up, were laced with a thick blood red silk thread. The bottom was flowing silk with the same color lace sewn over it. The hem would have stopped mid-thigh, but it was poofed out slighty because of the petticoat she wore, so it stopped right below her butt.

" Ummm...... you can get off me now." The girl beneath him had startled him from him mildly erotic thoughts. Kiba blushed and proceed to remove hiself from on top of her, only to be thrown into a tree.

" What was that for !!" Kiba growled, rubbing the back of his now throbbing head. What had he done to deserve being thrown into a tree. He cut his eyes at the girl in front of him. How dare she, she hadn't know him for two minutes and was already hitting him like those bimbos Sakura and Ino. Who did she think she was?!

" That's for scaring the crap out of me when I only came over here to ask to try some of your fish. And its also for releasing pheormones in the air that told me you were thinking things you had no business thinking." Kiba sweat dropped, but that look of embarrassment turned to one of shock.

" How can you smell pheromones an dfish from so far away, are you a dog trainer too?"

" No I'm not an Inuzuka, I'm not really into dogs, I'm more into cats. I am a Nekomaki."

" Your a Nekomaki, I've never seen of you before now. I've hear about you from my clan."

" Oh really, so the Inuzukas told you we were a bunch of second rate furballs that could never amount to being good animal trainers." She clearly noticed the dog by his side. He hadn't barked, but the mutt wouldn't let her out of his sight at all. So she pretty much assumed that Kiba was an Inuzuka. And her assumptions were never wrong.

" Yeah...." He sweat dropped again. Kiba wasn't really one for predjudice, neither was his mom, they figured that if you were a strong opponent you earned their respect. Well apparently that didn't mean that some members of the clan weren't arrogant asses like most of the Hyuugas.

" Is that what you think?" Her eyes flashed dangerously and her pupils became nothing more than slits, " Because I will prove you wrong."

" Look if you want to battle I'm fine with that," he smirked, " I could use the practice and energy, but as of what my clan says and does, ... well lets just say we don't always agree." It was the truth, Kiba had gotten into a few brawls with other member of his clan because they didn't see eye to eye on something, and usually won nowadays.

" Right so I suppose you think dogs aren't better than cats to, and that you should have been born a Nekomaki ?" She mocking him, right in his face, and one thing you didn't do was mock Kiba. His eyes narrowed, and he started to snarl.

" Akamaru, " his voice, low and deadly, " it's time for a fight." The dog who had fallen asleep while the fish were cooking, was now wide awake baring his teeth at the stranger. His eyes were turning red in color, reacting to the anger radiating from his master. His claws even came out of his furry paws, scarring the earth as he flexed them, hair standing on end.

" Alright let's start." As if on que, the girls animal bounded out of the forest into the clear where she was. It was panther, muscular and strong, it biceps flexing as it ran. She was fierce, only short of Akamaru by an inch or two, roaring as she burst through the covering of trees and landing in front of Akamaru. She growled at Akamaru and he growled back as they circled one another, sizing each other up. Her midnight blue eyes narrowed in annoyance at the huge dog before her. She was a unique panther, a white back paw and white tipped tail.

" Meet Shiro, together we'll rip you to shreads." She got down into a stance that was new to Kiba but wasn't to her. She was trained in the art of advanced elemental jutsus that required a certain type of stace to enhance the attacks. Whatever element you chose you got it the stance required to bring out the best in the attacks. Wasn't the young Inuzuka in for a surprise.

" Try to back up that threat." He got into his own stance, going through a beastly transformation. His canines elongated, dripped to the top of his lip. His nails grew to claws as he hunched of on all fours like a dog. His hair became wild and even more unruly, if that was possible. He grew in density too, his biceps bulging out and the muscles in his legs too, while he still maintained his small build. Akamaru changed too. He was human, an even more feral looking Kiba, and for some reason he seemed stronger.

" We're ready," they said in unison. They were snarling so much that they were salivating, tasting the impending battle. The tension built so much, Kiba couldn't take it anymore, he attacked.

He moved so fast the when he started to run, a sound like a bullet shot rang in the forest's ears. Akamaru was close on his heels rushing towards the girl and Shiro. They propelled themselves into the air and Kiba shouted, " Double Fang Over Fang." He and Akamaru span faster and faster until they were a human drill aimed directly at their opponent.

She for one was impressed,and scared. How was she going to dodge this thing, before could even think of a way, he made contact. His claws drilled into her abdomen and she was sent spinning into a tree. Kiba and Akamaru separated, landing on the ground below. " Don't ever mock me again." Suddenly, Shiro came from behind running and letting out snarls of pure rage. She raised one giant paw and tried to rip Kiba to shreads. At the last moment, his partner kicked the overgrow cat out of way into the tree next to its master.

" By the way, you should know the name of the girl who's going to whoop your ass." She was struggling to get up from the ground, a smirk plastered on her face, blood poring from the wound through the fingers she placed on it. Those incredible eyes captivated him with the determination in them, maybe she could pull out a victory. Shiro was back on her feet helping the girl. " The name's Kuromaru, call me Kuro."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a box filled with soldier pills. She ripped one in half and popped it in her mouth. Instantly, the wound healed, the only evidence of it ever being there was the tear in the clothing and scar. She looked at the hole then back at Kiba with a glare that said ' you'll pay for that.' She immediately threw the other half to Shiro who gobbled in down like it was a rabbit.

The both started to change. Kuromaru's teeth sharpened to the point where they could tear through flesh and her nails became claws that could rend and tear. Her hair grew and stood, swishing wildly back and forth acting as tail in the wind. Kiba coul tell she was getting stronger and more flexible on account of the way she moved into her stance. One fluid motion of power. Shiro was a human now, looking like an exact replica of Kuro, but kept her whiskers. She copied her master's stance.

" Time for a real fight." She and her double tapped into her fire chakra and rushed at him, creating white hot flames in her hands and throwing them at them. Akamaru and Kiba dodged and went into the Fang Over Fang jutsu again. They drilled through the fire trying pinpoint the girls, but they were too fast. Jumping over the drill she blew fire from her mouth at him. They turned on their heels just it time, flying in the air.

Kiba and Akamaru were still in the air and grabbed each others hands and feet, twirling in a twin sommersault. Kiba let go and sent Akamaru flying at Shiro, who made clones. " Inuzuka Dog Pile!!!" The clones surrounded Shiro and kicked her up in the air, and Akamaru kicked her in the clones flew up and joined in, pummeling her with a barage of kicks, hits, and kunai slicing. Shiro hit the ground with so much force, blood raining down around her as she fell, she left a crater.

Dust clearing, Akamaru thought he'd beaten her- that is until she came charging at him calling out her move. " Elemental Fire Style: Crimson Flame Sycthe." Flames appeared it her hands extending in a long stick shape then a blade jutting out from it. The flames receded and long red cord wrapped around the dark wood stick, flame patterna on the gleaming silver blade.

She was slicing back and forth as she ran, hatred bleeding from her eyes, Shiro wanted Akamaru's head. The sycthe cut across him, Akamaru fell to the ground, poofing into a log as he went.

" Dammit!!!!" Shiro growled searching for the flea-bitten mutt. A paper bomb was thrust at her from somewhere in the trees. It exploded as she jumped away. Akamaru burst from the smoke and moved with enhanced speed. Kunai in hand, he made gashes all over Shiro, making her drop the sycthe. He caught it as it fell below he. He swung up and cut her clean through, straight up and down. The pieces fell apart and turned to ash and flame._ ' A fire clone? I didn't know those existed.' _

The real Shiro was on the ground. She used the last of her strength to make a clone and then hid behind a tree. She was losing a lot of blood from those cuts. She was trying to make her way to Kuro's pouch that she hid after they'd taken them. Unfortunately for Shiro, Akamaru had the best nose this side of Konoha and smelled her blood. He appeared in front of her as she reached for the bag.

" Your not getting them. " He said simply and she fainted, " well at least not before Kiba wins."

The boy in question, had been fighting with Kuro for a long time now, both were getting really tired. They matched each other blow for blow, kick for kick, both huffing and panting with new found respect for the other. No one had ever matched Kiba in speed, let alone agility, not even Naruto. They had gained a newfound respect for each other as they fought. It was like they communicated through the blows, not having to say a word. _'So Nekomakis aren't as second rate as Hana said.' _Blood dipped from his smirking lips. He had to pull out all the stops with her, and for once he got use his last resort. Coincidentally, Kuro was thinking the same thing._' He good, I guess Father was wrong about the dogs.'_

Slowly, he started toward her. Walking up in all his arrogant confidence he still held his smirk. With one quick motion he was making hand signs for his new jutsu that he'd finally learned from the clan's library. It was something that he'd been saving to fight the enemy, but now seemed like an appropriate time to test it out. Deliberately drawing out the last hand sign he shouted out his new technique, " I can fight fire with fire, Fire Style: Flaming Wolf Blade!" The chakra around him glowed red then became like fire. It coiled around him like a snake, encasing him it fire, then took on the features of a giant flaming wolf, its eyes an amber blaze glaring at Kuromaru.

She stared in awe at it, but had to remember her own attack. The wolf threw his head back and charged howling as it came at her, flames billowing in the wind, fangs bared, eyes glaring with hate. She made the hand signs, he was almost upon her, baring down on her. Kuro tried to call out the jutsu, eyes wide with terror, she just couldn't stop staring at those eyes, those beautiful golden eyes. His paw reared back, flaming claws extending, like five blades coming at her. She snapped out of it... a little too late.

" Fire Style: Fire Shield!!!" Kuro tried to protect herself, but she just couldn't do it. He was too fast, the wolf's claws slicing into her, sending her flying. She hit the ground hard skiding to a stop. Her arms were bloodied, making a trail on the ground, her ankle twisted. The only thing that could help heal the damage were her soldier pills, but she had no idea where Shiro had taken them. Her fine clothing was ripped in places shreaded in other, exposing bleeding skin. Kuromaru tried to stand but couldn't move much, and plummeted back to the ground . The last thing she saw was Kiba, returning to his human form walking towards her, eyes still blazing amber- then nothing.

The flames faded away from his eyes and he stared at her. She wasn't as cute with her eyes closed, he wanted to see those incredible, beautiful orbs. They were so captivating it almost made him wonder where she had gotten those eyes, if it was even humanly possible to get eyes of that quality. She was pale from blood loss so he figured when she woke up he'd feed her.

" Oh shit, the fish!" Sure enough the fish he had cooked were burnt, blacken to a crispy pulp. He'd forgotten all about them during the battle. " Great now I have to go find more of them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The crackling sound abrupty woke her up. It was dark now, how long had she even been out. She sat up, and winced. She was still cut and bruised all over, her clothes were still ripped, Kiba would pay for that later, but right now Kuro had to get to a hospital or at the very least home. Trying to sit up, her muscles spasmed and she started to cough up blood.

" I really don't think you should be moving, you and your cat took a real beating." She glanced around and saw Shiro, back in her panther form, bandaged up around the waist and her legs, asleep from blood loss. " We couldn't bandage you up.....without takin off your clothes." She saw him blush in the darkness.

" Where's my bag." It hurt to talk. She neede her soldier pills, a half dose would heal her wounds, it was her clans special remedy. Kiba handed her the bag saying how Akamaru found it after Shiro fainted. The dog was sleeping too, wagging his tail like he was dreaming of something happy. She searched the bag finding the box and spliting a pill in half. In the shape she was in, the pill would only heal her, not give he extra stamina or strength like it did earlier. She popped it in her mouth.

Instantly, the scars and bruises healed, and she quickly forced on into Shiro's mouth. The animal writhed a little before calming down, her breahing wasn't labored anymore, but she still didn't wake up, the fight with Akamaru had exhausted her energy. Kuro unwrapped the bandages, showing that her bruises and cuts were gone as well.

" Thanks." She sat down next to Kiba. She stared at him for a second, then rearede back and punched him. His arm was wrapped up on account of the two kunai she embedded in it when they fought. So it hurt him a lot more then it would have.

" What was that for??!!" He yelled at her, excedingly furious. Kuro only cowered for a little bit, then regined her composure.

" FOR RIPPING MY DRESS!!!" She yelled even louder than him, causing him to shut his mouth, but glare at her.

" Oh I'm soooo sorry, I'm sorry I ruined the poor little princess' dress." This earned him another punch in the arm. He howled.

" You better be glad I can sew." she threatened him, pulling a potable sewing kit out of her bag. She rumaged around for some nylon thread, it looked red so it would match her dress. She stitiched the holes up expertly, and when she was done the outfit looked new, the holes were sewn up and you couldn't see the thread she used to mend it. She put the needle in its designated place and but away the kit.

Kiba stared dt her for a second, _' Wow she can sew and fight, my kind of girl.' _He mentally backhanded himself. It would never work, they were opposite, a cat and a dog, natural enemies that always fought, _' But she's still cute.' _He shook the thought away and decided to make conversation.

" Where'd you learn to do that?"

" What?"

" Well two things, where'd you learn to sew and where'd you learn to fight?"

" It learned to sew from my mom, I make all my clothes you know- including this one, and my dad taught me all of the elemental justus and the stances to go with them, and I pretty much taught myself how to throw a mean kunai."

" Oh I get it, that's what that weird stance was for."

" Yeah that's the fire stance."

" Cool. Would you mind teaching me that, it could make the Flaming Wolf Blade even more powerful."

" Sure." She blushed slightly.

Kiba was sort of shocked to see her blush. She was like Temari when she fought, powerful and ruthless; like Sakura when came to her dress- she did make it so it probably meant a lot to her- so she was loud and ready to beat you unconscious if you ruined it; and like Hinata when she talked to people, shy and timid. She was a mixture of everything he's ever seen in a girl, in fact she had all the best qualities of the girls he knew.

" You made that, it's really good."

" Thanks, I made a black version and a white version too."

" So you're really handy with a needle I see."

She giggled, her scarlet gloved hand covered her mouth. His guess was since she was shy she didn't want people to see her smile. He'd have to fix that somehow.

" You know, you should really let people see your smile, I bet it's really pretty."

Kuro's eyes widen, no one ever told her she had a cute smile. Her father said that ninjas didn't show emotion so she shouldn't be smiling all the time. In fact she was ready to tell Kiba off for saying that, and he didn't know what he was talking about. But something wouldn't let her, it made take her hand from her lips and smile even wider.

" I told you."

" Thanks." Her stomach roared making itself known to both shinobi. They laughed.

" Sounds like you're hungry. Good thing I got some more fish while you were asleep. The ones that were cooking when we were fighting so they burned." He took them out of the fire, skewer and all, and handed two to her, and he ate the remaining two.

Kuro stared at him. He'd swam with that arm, it looked like it was still bleeding the bandages were stained. She reached for her bag again and got out the pill box. She got a pill and split it in half before giving it to Kiba.

" Here, they're my clans special soldier pills, they'll heal your and Akamaru's wounds." She smiled as he popped on half in his mouth and the other in Akamaru's. He closed his eyes tight, the healing was painful, but it worked. Kiba unraveled the white bands. The gashes were gone, what was beneath the bindings was healthy, unscarred skin.

" Thanks." Kuro blushed again._ ' She's cute when she does that.' _" Aren't you going to eat?" Truth be told she'd never had light fish so it was new to heer. She bit into it a was pleasantly surprised. Her senses were overwhelmed by a strange but delicious taste. It was like someone had poured a hint of berry juice on a fish that had a soft taste, subtle and mildlt tangy. She bit into it faster and faster.

" Whoa. looks like you like it."

" Yeah,...where'd you learn that awesome Flaming thing?"

" The clan house has a library and I found it in there. It's one of the elemental wolf jutsus. I'm working on the Lightning Wolf Strike."

" Cool. It made you so fast that I couldn't get up my fire shield fast enough. Your a really good fighter."

" You too."

Within that same exchange they knew. They knew that everthing bad their parents or clan had told them was wrong. There was no need for The Inuzukas and Nekomakis to hate each other so. When they talked and fought they had seen each other on a completely different level. It was a level of understanding, that might possibly grow into something more. Judging by had close they were sitting next to each other it more than likely would.

She practically was drunk off his aroma. He reminded her of earth, spicy and sweet all at the same time and Kami he was sexy on top of that. Kuro thought back to their battle, how his muscles rippled when he threw himself into his attacks. It hadn't helped he was fighting in only his swimtrunks at the time. Of course she gotten a perfect veiw of his chiseled six-pack, and lets not forget the rest of his extremities, bluging with raw power. She wanted to touch him and feel him against her, she wondered what it felt like to be held by him.

Kiba really didn't know what it was about her that drew him to her in the first place. Was it her smile, those impossible eyes, or just her personality itself that in trigued him. He decided it was all those things and more than liely other things to. I mean Kami she had Hinata's killer proportions, but a least had some confidence so she could have a convesation without stuttering.

He liked her scent too. Kiba figured it'd probably change with the elements she used, but for the moment she smelled of cinnamon and jasmine, spicy and seductive like fire, and if there was anything this girl was, she was seductive. Kiba felt a longing to be closer to her, compelled by those eyes that were readily holding his gaze. He never felt like this before.

They breathed to each others rhythm, their pulses probably beating in unison they felt like they had to explore the other. She was foreign to him, a tempting little kitten and being the big bad wolf he was, he wanted to have fun with her. _' Here kitty, kitty.'_ Might as well start now.

Tenision mounted and thickened between them. They dared to flirt with the unknown, sorely tempted by the other. Her lips, her thighs, her entire body called to him. His abs, his handsome face, his deep sexy voice, set her ablaze. Their instincts took over, brains on autopilot, as they dared to get closer to what was considered uncharted territory.

Without really knowing what they were doing, Kuro laid her head on his chest and Kiba in turn placed his arms around her waist, both staring up at the setting sun. She hadn't noticed earlier, the clearing they were in was filled with white roses and weeping willows. There was a water fall nearby. It was just missing the elfen cottage, and the elves, but that's really beside the point Kuro decided.

She basked in his warmth, snuggling closer to his chest and getting more comfortable. She didn't mind being around the mutt, he started to grow on her. Anyone who beat her in a match got her respect, and maybe she wanted to give Kiba a little more than that, maybe a lot more.

For once Kiba didn't mind someone being this close to him, the guy was a stickler for personal space. Yet having this girl so close, seemed right. She was his forbidden treasue, not only becuse she was a Nekomaki, but also because she smelled like she'd never belonged to anyone else. She was a challenge, any if anything else was true Kiba loved challenges. _' I could really get used to this.' _

_' A perfect storybook ending, lovers meet and go from their. How romantic.' _Kuro smiled and closed her eyes falling asleep to the ryhthm of Kiba's heartbeat. _' How romantic indeed.'_

**End of Chapter One**

Hoped you enjoyed this read and reveiw. No flames this is only my first story. Anyway I really want you to tell me what you think and why, be gentle though. I'll up date as soon as possible.


End file.
